smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Painter Smurf (Empath stories)
"Bonjour, M'sieu Empath. Parle-vous en Schtroumpf?" Arturo "Painter" Smurf is a Smurf character who appears in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Painter is born the son of Picasso and Ninette, the village artist and poetess, and is the brother of Poet and Sculptor. At around 50 years of age, Painter lost both his parents to an unknown disease and was raised mostly by Papa Smurf. He continued to develop his skills as an artist well into his adult years. Personality While similar in personality to his cartoon show counterpart, his character traits differ in that his artistic skills are limited to painting and sketches; his brother Sculptor handles the craft of sculpture. He is a surviving member of the Schtroumpf clan of Smurfs and thus he tends to speak occasionally in Schtroumpf, which is the equivalent to the human language of French. Painter personally feels that Schtroumpf is the true language of the Smurfs and feels that every Smurf should learn how to speak it, though it is rarely used by anyone else except for Papa Smurf, Brainy, and Scribbler. Empath eventually learned how to speak in Schtroumpf and at times will communicate with Painter in the same language. Painter does not like smoking or taking any kind of mood-altering substance other than drinking wine, and is insulted by the very notion that some of his paintings look much better when a Smurf is intoxicated with smurfnip. His gallery is off-limits to those who are smoking any sort of herbs, whether psychoactive or otherwise. At one time Painter was addicted to the powerful magic of the Orb Of Euphoria that was given to Poet by Allura the witch, but after Empath helped break his addiction, Painter foreswore the use of any sort of magic for inspiration. Role Painter is one of the village artists whose craft is mostly in painting and sketches. Being the Smurf who has taught Empath everything he knew about art, Painter is more than impressed to find out that Empath surpasses his painting skills. Painter is responsible for giving Hefty and Swimmer their tattoo marks by using special indelible paint. Clothing And Appearance Painter originally wore a Smurf hat flopped to the side in the manner of an artist, which was later replaced by a dark blue beret. He also wears a berry red jacket with a dark blue tie. His physique as a Smurf is considered slim. Voice Actor The desired voice actor would be Vincent Cassel, who voiced Monsieur Hood in Shrek. He speaks in a French accent. Notes * In the cartoon show and Sony Pictures' live-action The Smurfs film series, Painter also exhibited the talent of sculpting that the comic book character Sculptor Smurf possessed. In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Painter's skills are limited to painting. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Painter Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Artists Category:French accents Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Schtroumpf clan Smurfs Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Multiple media universe imports